


Оборотень

by Barsy_Snow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Louis, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: – До меня дошел слух, что в здешних местах завелся оборотень, – без вступлений и предисловий сообщаю я. – Ведет себя прилично, людей и скотину пока не кушает. Но селяне волнуются, опасаются отпускать ребятишек в лес. А на прошлой неделе кто-то задрал кобылу в овраге…Он открыто встречает мой взгляд и твердо заявляет:– Это не я.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс SFAOD ( https://vk.com/sfaod ).   
> #ТематическиеAU   
> Второе задание: вам предстоит написать сонгфик!AU, вдохновившись любой русскоязычной песней, которая начинается на гласную букву.
> 
> Я выбрала песню Мельницы - Оборотень.

_Так уж вышло - не крестись -  
Когти золотом ковать,   
Был котенок - станет рысь,  
Мягко стелет, жестко спать!_  
  
  
Расположенный на отшибе села домик выглядит вполне неплохо. Не может похвастаться размерами, зато явно не жалуется на протекающую крышу и отваливающиеся ставни. Скромно, но ухожено. Как раз в его стиле.   
  
Я сползаю с седла и, потрепав огнегривого жеребца по холке, привязываю поводья к плетню. Достаю из подвешенной к седлу сумки мешок с подсолеными сухариками и присаживаюсь на траву.   
  
Только последний идиот полезет на территорию оборотня в его отсутствие. Я же планирую завязать с ним конструктивный диалог, поэтому предпочитаю дожидаться хозяина за порогом.  
  
Впрочем, долго ждать не приходится. Я отпихиваю любопытную лошадиную морду всего в четвертый раз, когда ощущаю на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд.  
  
– Здравствуй, Гарри, – произношу я негромко.  
  
Шелест листьев доказывает, что меня услышали. Спустя еще пару секунд из кустов почти бесшумно выбирается знакомая фигура. С нашей последней встречи его волосы стали еще длиннее, а плечи шире. Несколько лет назад он был совсем еще ребенком. Миловидным мальчишкой с непослушными кудряшками, кокетливыми ямочками на щеках и дерзкой ухмылкой. Сейчас же передо мной стоит молодой мужчина. И только его глаза остались все такими же желто-зелеными. Проницательными. Подозрительными.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – холодно интересуется он, остановившись в нескольких шагах от меня и прищуриваясь.  
  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги, пряча остатки сухариков в карман.  
  
– До меня дошел слух, что в здешних местах завелся оборотень, – без вступлений и предисловий сообщаю я. – Ведет себя прилично, людей и скотину пока не кушает. Но селяне волнуются, опасаются отпускать ребятишек в лес. А на прошлой неделе кто-то задрал кобылу в овраге…  
  
Он открыто встречает мой взгляд и твердо заявляет:  
  
– Это не я.  
  
Киваю. Я и не сомневался.  
  
– Скорее всего, волки. Но мужики готовят вилы и факелы. Староста обещал заплатить пятьдесят золотых тому, кто принесет ему голову.  
  
Он вздыхает и раздраженно проводит ладонью по лицу, однако я успеваю заметить мелькнувшее за мгновение до этого выражение отчаяния. Он понимает, что на него вот-вот откроют охоту. А это значит, что пора бросать насиженное место и снова выдвигаться в путь.  
  
– Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – устало уточняет он.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Я готовил эту речь на протяжении всего пути сюда – а это ни много ни мало два дня, – но так и не придумал, как лучше начать. Однако, его выжидательный взгляд подгоняет.  
  
– В прошлом месяце королевским указом истинные оборотни были приравнены к разумным расам, при соблюдении ими некоторых… условий.  
  
Он презрительно хмыкает, уже заранее не ожидая от моего предложения ничего хорошего, но все же неохотно спрашивает:  
  
– Каких условий?  
  
И это самая сложная часть. Я чувствую, как к лицу приливает кровь. Мне стыдно за то, что я собираюсь произнести.  
  
– Обязательная регистрация и… – Я поворачиваюсь к нему спиной, радуясь небольшой передышке от его проницательного взгляда, и запускаю руку в сумку. Он подходит ближе, заглядывая мне через плечо.   
  
Нащупав то, что искал, я на мгновение зажмуриваюсь и вытягиваю тонкий черный кожаный шнурок, перевитый неестественно переливающимися серебристыми нитями.   
  
Он резко отшатывается, издавая гневное шипение. Примерно такой реакции я и ожидал. Его зрачки вытягиваются, превращаясь в узкие щелки, а верхняя губа приподнимается, обнажая клыки. Он отступает еще на несколько шагов и берет себя в руки. Но его низкий, больше похожий на рык голос все равно сочится яростью.  
  
– Серьезно, Луи? Ошейник?  
  
Я кручу шнурок в пальцах, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Как бы элегантно он ни выглядел, его суть остается той же.  
  
– Все не так ужасно, как ты думаешь, – упрямо бормочу я, хотя отлично чувствую, что моему голосу не хватает уверенности. – Он только отслеживает твое местонахождение и запрещает превращение на территории крупных городов.  
  
Он рассерженно фыркает, не отводя напряженного взгляда от кожаной полоски в моих руках, и ядовито интересуется:  
  
– И на что мне предлагается променять свою свободу?  
  
Я убираю ошейник обратно в сумку, подальше от его горящих глаз, и как можно убедительнее сообщаю:  
  
– Ковен Магов обязуется предоставить тебе защиту.  
  
– Нет, – моментально отвечает он и разворачивается ко мне спиной, направляясь к калитке и тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен.  
  
Я, закусив губу, провожаю взглядом его фигуру, и когда его пальцы уже отодвигают засов на двери дома, у меня вырывается:  
  
– Тогда пойдем со мной просто так. Мне нужен напарник.  
  
Он замирает на крылечке, некоторое время размышляет, опустив голову, а потом оборачивается.  
  
– Когда ты уезжаешь?  
  
– На рассвете.  
  
Выражение его глаз смягчается, и уголки губ приподнимаются в едва заметной улыбке.  
  
– Ты уже нашел место для ночлега?  
  
Я качаю головой, тоже улыбаясь. Искрящее в воздухе напряжение понемногу рассеивается.  
  
– Заходи, – приглашает он. – Нечего кормить клопов на постоялом дворе.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Вечер мы проводим за ленивыми разговорами, разморенные сытным ужином и исходящим от печи теплом. Время от времени я ловлю на себе его заинтересованные взгляды, которые рассказывают мне куда больше, чем слова. Они сообщают, что с нашей последней встречи его чувства ко мне не изменились.  
  
Когда в углах комнаты начинает сгущаться темнота, я привычным щелчком пальцев зажигаю одинокую свечу на столе, но он одаривает меня своей фирменной дьявольской ухмылкой, от которой меня все еще бросает в жар, и задувает робкий огонек.  
  
Наша ночь наполнена тихими вздохами, дрожащими пальцами и торопливыми поцелуями. Мое сознание тонет в ощущениях его горячего языка, собирающего соленые капельки пота с моей шеи. Его острых зубов, требовательно оставляющих отметины на моей коже. Его мягких кудряшек, прижимающихся к моей щеке. Его запаха, терпкого, но отдающего пряными нотками леса.  
  
Сначала он обнимает меня бережно. Так, словно боится сломать. А потом отчаянно. Словно боится отпустить. Его движения становятся резкими, почти ожесточенными. Яростными. Он с силой вжимает меня в свою жесткую кровать, заставляя судорожно хватать губами сухой воздух.  
  
Но когда страсть покидает наши тела, просачиваясь жаром сквозь кожу, с него будто спадает наваждение, превращая его в ласкового кота, готового в любой момент замурлыкать от удовольствия.  
  
Я провожу ладонью по его обнаженной спине и нащупываю пару новых шрамов. И не успеваю сдержать печальный вздох. Он тут же встряхивается и отстраняется. Молча встает и голышом выходит в сени.  
  
Зажмурившись, я вслушиваюсь в звуки ночного леса. И только благодаря усиленной заклинанием остроте слуха улавливаю хруст переправляющихся во что-то иное костей и суставов. И сдавленный стон, переходящий в приглушенное звериное ворчание.   
  
Я лежу, уткнувшись носом в его подушку, до самого рассвета и мечтаю услышать постукивание когтей по деревянному настилу крыльца. Но этого так и не происходит.   
  
Когда небо из ало-оранжевого выцветает до бледно-голубого, я понимаю, что ждать уже бесполезно. Он дал мне свой ответ. Быстро собираюсь и сбегаю по ступенькам во двор.   
  
Уже дойдя до калитки, я оборачиваюсь и замечаю быструю тень, мелькнувшую у поленницы. Грустно усмехаюсь про себя и шепотом прошу:  
  
– Будь осторожен.  
  
Я знаю, он услышит.  
  
  
 _Не ходи ко мне, желанная,_  
Не стремись развлечь беду -   
Я обманут ночью пьяною,   
До рассвета не дойду;   
  
Встану, выйду, хлопну дверью я -   
Тишина вокруг села -   
Опадают звезды перьями   
На следы когтистых лап.


End file.
